


Not For Another 15 Years

by Haunted_Wallflower



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Drunk Chloe Decker, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Lucifer, Michael is a dick, Pre-Canon, Pre-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 01, Pre-Relationship, Pre-pilot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Wallflower/pseuds/Haunted_Wallflower
Summary: A young 21 year old Chloe Decker just finished filming her part in Hot Tub High School. Invited to a party by her lead co-star, she decides to go only because her friend and crew member, Rae Rae, would be there. When Michael arrives to warn his Angel of Death sibling about Lucifer's presence in the area, they swap places as it is not the right time for the devil to encounter the would-be Detective. Yet. Michael is then tasked to look after her.A few too many beers and run ins with bully co-stars later, well. She's not technically Lucifer's yet, is she?
Relationships: Azrael & Chloe Decker, Azrael & Michael (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Michael, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Michael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Not For Another 15 Years

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system. I doubt a Chloe/Michael smut scene would work out in my other work, "Lie To Me" would make it in. This is for the shits n giggles. I am the absolute worst and nobody asked for this, therefore I wrote it. Just had to. It had to be done. Also, I would like to note, I did this on very little sleep. I may go back a few times to improve/edit wording.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> Or not. 
> 
> In any case it's under the category of "Alternate Universe".

It was a wrap! Hot Tub High School was finished filming and Chloe Decker had celebrated her 21st birthday one week prior. It felt so good to be finished, because it took every ounce of self control to not quit so many times. The other girls were difficult to be around. Half of them couldn’t stop obsessing over what to not eat, and the other half couldn’t stop obsessing talking about which male costars to hook up with. She was there trying to work and have a good time doing it, but she struggled.  Her mother loved acting and Chloe was trying to figure out what worked for her. The other main actor, Kevin, was acting as if the entire production was just another notch to add to his belt. One step closer to the red carpet. He was handsome enough with a chiseled jawline, light hair, striking blue eyes, but he didn’t have it. He was no Brad Pitt, nor did he have the heart. He was too spoiled by his parents and was detached from reality.

He invited the entire film crew and co-stars out to a house party. It was beautiful and had more rooms than she could count. A multi million dollar property, it was a mansion. Marble flooring and bright, it shimmered with golden curtains. Marble statues of angels were sparsely scattered in corners. Stunning to visit, but not somewhere she’d want to live.

Kevin was able to pack a few hundred people in at once. It was a beautiful night with the air warm and sweet to compliment the stars glimmering ahead. 

Chloe debated on whether to go or not. Huge parties weren’t her thing and she didn’t have the best relationships with her co-stars. After her big nude scene a few of the other girls acted differently. She’d pretend to not hear when they talked about how she should get work done. How she wasn’t pretty enough or matched some scale on a Cosmo magazine. It made her insides boil. They had no right. She knew that if she went to the director about it, things could stop, but why not take things in her own hands? By her own hands, she meant, her own hands by nearly punching one in the face when she confronted their Queen B. Who needed work done, again?

She decided to go for the one friend she made out of everyone: Rae Rae. She was her makeup artist and was the least judgemental person there. She had her black hair in the cutest short Bob and wasn’t shy about her glasses. She was the one who kept Chloe grounded and encouraged her to live life to the fullest.  Her hair all let down, she dressed in a loose fit white blouse and dark leggings and high rise boots and let herself into the mansion. It was packed like a college frat house. It couldn’t possibly be all of Hot Tub High School’s cast and crew here. Across the room her three frenemy female co-stars, one short and blonde, the other with curly auburn, and the last with stunning ebony long flowing hair, spotted her and quickly skitted off thinking about how she nearly broke Debby’s nose. 

Young Chloe couldn’t help but grin seeing them run.

There were beer kegs outside by the pool and more inside.  Taking a cup of beer to start the evening, she went out in search for the one person she was here for. She found Rae Rae out on a balcony in a lesser crowded part of the home. Dressed in almost the same as if she was at work: All black. A little pink skull necklace pendant rested on her chest. Rae Rae rested over the tall stone balcony wall looking up at the stars, hands held together as if she were praying. When she turned to see her friend, Rae Rae’s eyes lit up as she hugged her.    
  
“Chloe, you made it!”

Chloe giggled. “I’m so glad I found you! This place is a Labrynth!”

“I know, right? It’s not too bad, actually. I love how spacious it is. You can just get lost in it.”

Chloe moved further into the balcony and grazed her hand over a soft potted plant. “How long have you been here?”

“Not long. I didn’t want to jump in without finding you first.”

“You’re so sweet. Can I get you a beer?” Chloe offered, having downed one already.

“No thanks, but are you up for some dancing?”

“You know it!”

Chloe and Rae Rae danced downstairs in the large ballroom area with the rest of the party with neither a care in the world. Her arms up high, Chloe danced with her friend to the beat of Rihanna’s Umbrella. Rae Rae laughed, happy to see her friend relaxed until she noticed eyes on her. 

She paused, seeing it was… Lucifer?

No, not Lucifer. It was her other big brother with the same face. She could tell by how he was favoring his left side; how his jaw was tilted just so. Dressed in a black turtleneck, he looked like he was ready to either paint on a canvas or sell you an iphone. What on earth was he doing here? She excused herself and left Chloe on the dance floor. Michael turned away for her to lead. They moved down behind a tool shed far off from everyone else.

“What are you doing here, Michael? Why are you not up in Heaven?” Azrael whispered looking confused.  “Funny, I was about to ask you the same question.” He whispered back, turning his head to make sure their conversation was still private.  “I’m just here with Chloe. We’re friends. What are  _ you _ doing here?”  “Father asked me to keep tabs on Lucifer. He can’t get close to Chloe until just the right time. His big plan, remember?”

“...Okay?” Azrael shrugged. “Lucifer isn’t on Earth.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong. He’s out here for whatever reason.” He reached over and held his right forearm for comfort. Lucifer liked to pop up and abandon hell every few decades or so. They could always tell by how souls would sometimes shift into limbo and back, like they were in two places at once. Always made more work for the archangel.  “Then go shove him around a bit, tell him to go home.” Azrael suggested.

Michael hesitated. “...He’ll go back down soon, he always does. I’m just here to play watchdog for now.”

Azrael shook her head. “You’re just scared to face him.”  His jaw clenched giving her a stern look. “If you’re so confident why don’t you go check out where he is, then?”  “I can’t, Chloe’s here. She’s only at this party because of me and what if she stumbles across him going home?”

Michael’s eyes rolled. “...How about I  babysit? She shouldn't be much trouble.”

Azrael’s eyes widened. “No. No way. That’s worse!”

“How is it worse?”

“You’re you, Michael, that’s why. She’s dealing with some major issues from the other actresses criticizing her look. How do I not know you’re going to freak her out and give her an eating disorder?”

Michael huffed with a dry chuckle. “Oh, please! I’m not going to do that. That’s just… Sad the way these humans treat themselves. Chloe’s clearly not that type.”

“You’ll find something for her to worry about.”

Michael sighed and rested both hands on his sister’s shoulders. “Sister, we’ll be fine. Go. Look for our unworthy fallen heathen of a brother.”

Her clips curled into a disapproving scowl. “You need to be nicer to him. Tell Chloe something happened. Make something up.” She sighed, unfurling her wings and flying up and out leaving her brother there. Something told her that this was a bad idea, but she knew Lucifer would prefer seeing her than him.

Michael smiled in amusement before straightening his back and turned in for the party. 

Chloe had moved to the sidelines on her third beer. Her eyes exploring every direction, she was looking for her friend when Michael turned and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look up at him in clear confusion.  _Woah, hot guy,_ was her first surface thought upon looking at him. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, clearing that thought of her head. 

Beer thoughts. “Yeah, I’m a good friend of Rae Rae’s. She wanted me to tell you something big came up, her mom was rushed to the hospital and she had to go.”  Her face lit up with concern. “Oh! Uh, okay…” She bit her lip wondering whether to call. Would it be weird to go and visit in the hospital? They weren’t close friends, but friends regardless. “She thought I should come and hang out with you since I hear you came here by yourself.”  She smiled politely and nodded, taking a long drink of her beer. This suspiciously felt like a setup. Best friend invites her to a party only to vanish and here comes this man hotter than any of her male co-stars. Omg, beer thoughts again. She wanted to be mad, but couldn’t. This was sweet. Unnecessary but sweet.

She needed to remind Rae Rae she did  _ not _ need help finding guys.

“I’m Michael.” He offered his hand with the warmest smile he could muster. 

“Chloe,” She leaned in a little further than she meant as the buzz was starting to hit her. She was at the point where her senses felt heightened. The music sounded energetic, the lights vibrant, the smell of the air was sweet. She rested a hand on his chest which made him nearly jump. “I know what she’s trying to do, set me up with you, but like, I’m not here for that.” It didn’t stop her from inconspicuously looking him up and down. Michael stood there stunned, mouth agape for a moment as he realized what Chloe was suspecting. 

Far from the truth, but flattering. He could smell the alcohol on her breath.  “I’m not here for that either, and, if you keep drinking those things you might need a ride.”

That sobered Chloe up enough to look him in the eye. “..How do I know you’re actually Rae Rae’s friend and not some… Burglar looking creep with that turtle neck thing? I mean, who wears those? It doesn't get cold here!” She rambled. Michael chuckled and pulled out his phone. It was small and bulky, but one of the first generations of what could be seen as a smartphone or Blackberry. Summoning heavenly divinity he managed to work up an image of him and “Rae Rae” in an apartment kitchen wearing aprons. She looked over the picture, then back at him as he smiled down at her. 

“See? We made pizza. Watched some of the movies she helped make.” He answered as simplistic as he could, his lies fabricating so well.

“So you're not part of the crew then?" She asked as he shook his head no. 

"What's your job then?" 

_On scroll I protect the heavens from evil and help guide weary souls to the light, but I spend most of my time making those odd questionable shapes in clouds_ , but he couldn't quite say that. "...Your plus one at the moment." He smiled faintly. She was cute. 

"Okay. Well, _Michael_ , have you tried the beer yet?”

He sighed feeling uncomfortable about the idea of drinking ale. Too much of it and you fill up fast, can’t stop burping, and it just didn’t compare to whiskey or wine in taste. But it was to keep up appearances. Michael conceded and followed Chloe to a table full of red cups and tiny shots of what appeared to be jello. She handed him a beer cup as she took another. He drank his and burped, hitting his chest with a fist. "Pardon me."   
  
Chloe giggled through her cup. "A man with actual manners, now that's something we need more of around here." She noted. With nothing on his stomach, the archangel felt the drink's effects faster, though not great enough to effect him much.  "That stuff is tolerable." Michael commented, not sure if he could take another. "Here, try this." Chloe gave him the smaller cup. His brow furrowed unsure what he was looking at. Red gelatin?  


"Jello shot." She explained. "You don't taste the vodka that way."  
  
"Ohh." He grinned. Bottoms up. He downed the shot. It was so good he had three more. 

"You want to dance, Rae Rae’s friend, Michael?” She offered her hand with a playful smile. The logical side of her brain chimed in as he took her hand. This is a mistake,  _ Chloe, you don’t know him…  _ She didn’t care to listen. _You don't know him but he's so hot and Rae Rae is a good judge of character..._ This movie was stressful to film and she came here to unwind. If Rae Rae was off taking care of her mother, the only thing now keeping her here was this man she was doing her damndest to not be an idiot about with. She had enough wits about her to still make decisions. She was nowhere near blackout drunk and didn’t intend to be.

Chloe guided Michael out to the dance floor and began to sway and move playfully in a dance that damn near hypnotized him. 

He could not dance. Michael bobbed and paced slightly like the average high school reject as he danced with a young Chloe Decker who could easily be rockstar status. He enjoyed the swimming feeling, unable to keep his eyes off her as she danced so gracefully. She tried to get him to replicate her standard moves and his coordination failed him, swaying heavy to his right.  


He leaned into her ear so she could hear through the loud music.“I don’t do this a lot, big parties aren’t my thing!” Michael confessed. She leaned in with both hands on his chest and giggled before leaning into his ear. “Big parties aren’t mine either!”

Michael’s hands moved to her shoulders. She didn’t pull back, but instead moved her arms up to wrap around his neck. He stared down at her momentarily stunned as she beamed a flirty look. “Follow my lead.” She instructed, dancing closer to him, their bodies finding rhythm to the beat. Chloe found it absolutely adorable how inexperienced he was.  _ There is no hope for this boy _ , she thought. Michael looked around for references. Examples as to what he was supposed to do in this situation. 

There were a few couples dancing in a similar fashion as they were, except… Good Lord, one of them were practically fucking right there with their clothes on! 

Suddenly, Chloe turned around grinning deviously, dancing and swaying with her body dangerously close to Michael’s. His movements stiffened as he hesitated, heart pounding and his imagination running wild, he caught onto her hands as she briefly grinded her backside against him. His groan of sudden onset arousal was muffled by the deafening noise of the music and crowd. Quickly he turned her around to face him again. He wasn’t sure how long he would’ve been able to handle that much grinding at once. Best not leave it to chance. Chloe leaned in and kissed his cheek. He stared at her unsure how to respond. _What now?? What now??! Fuck._

“You suck at dancing.” She noted. He hid his internal panicking enough to flash a smile. “You don’t.” 

She leaned in again. “Follow me.” 

...Watching her was more difficult a task than Michael anticipated. 

Chloe led Michael up a flight of wide curved marble stairs and down the hall, a similar path she followed when she found Rae Rae. “Where are we going?” He asked as the actress with short blonde hair stepped out of a hallway bathroom. Erica. Upon seeing Chloe with Michael she grinned and waved.

“Hey, there!” She greeted with the stiffest bitter smile. 

Chloe’s eyes rolled and held his hand tighter to move past her. The woman turned and watched them disappear around the corner. She found a room with nobody else in it. By the looks of it, a small library. Less awkward than a bedroom, right? She opened the door and he followed. Closing it she groaned, wishing Erica hadn’t shown up in the hallway. Those girls gossiped like children and it pissed her off. Michael instantly sensed her distress.

“What just happened?” He turned to look over where they came.  


"...Erica happened that's what." She huffed with a whimper. "She acts so much like a bratty child I can't stand it."  


If he could get her talking, that mean she’d have more time to sober up. They sat across from one another in a cozy deep red fabric couch. She talked about her costars, about Kevin. Her nude scene, and how this wasn’t the life she wanted. She shared how there was something more out there and that after this, she was going to find it. Michael sat and listened, not too interested, but not bored. The fact she saw past so much of the drama and bullshit and remained herself was what interested him. Sure she was bothered by how she was treated, but she held her ground and didn’t let it fundamentally change her. She was stronger. Faster. Still human, but interesting. She was one of the rare ones with a higher emotional intelligence. No surprise given who she was. What she was.

“Sounds to me you’ve made your mind up. Acting isn't your thing, but it was fun, wasn't it?" He tilted his head as he spoke softly to her. She shrugged and looked down wiping a tear from her eye. Michael had sobered up almost completely. The feeling of loopiness still lingered, but he could think clearly. "That girl didn’t look at you because she thought you looked bad. She looked at you that way because she knew she will never  _ be _ you. Besides, looks are temporary. Your soul isn't." 

“Yeah?” Chloe asked shyly. 

She nipped at her thumb, looking up at him in a way that made him shutter and hold the pillow between his legs tighter. He was not one to indulge in his desires often, that was his brother’s thing.  Chloe was also Lucifer’s. Not everyone knew yet, but she was. They weren’t allowed to cross paths yet. Not until she was a detective of the LAPD. For now, she was this gorgeous young actress who was now suddenly crawling towards him.

_ Oh shit. _ .

Chloe crawled into his lap looking into his eyes. Her heart was pounding, ignoring common sense and going by how she felt and what she wanted.  Was this stupid? Yes, but so was this party and there she was, being stupid. Why not have fun before returning to the real world? Michael seemed so sweet and out of place just like she was. “I didn't say this earlier but I want to now, because, later I might be too shy to say it--" When she's sober. "You're like, gorgeous, and..." 

Her cheeks started to burn as their eyes locked. Michael was instantly worried where this was leading. "...You also seem so smart and kind, too. You don't judge and that's really nice, because a lot of people here aren't like that. Like you said looks are temporary but not the soul, and you've got the best of both." She leaned in and kissed him softly. His eyes shot open wide staring at the blurred image of her face. Oh, shit. He thought, hesitating before kissing her back. The moment he responded, she kissed him again with a little more urgency.  Her arms wrapped around his neck as she removed the pillow. He was quickly losing to temptation She wasn’t exactly  _ Lucifer’s _ yet if they haven’t even met, right?

She broke it off sounding winded. "Just so you know, I am not like this normally, you’re just… I don’t know, there’s something about you.” More particularly, something about his  _ face _ . She simply didn’t know it.

“I’m not the one that’s special..” He muttered before succumbing, their lips making contact again.  


So soft.

Chloe moved in closer as his arms wrapped around her waist. Their kiss deepened and his left hand moved up to caress the back of her hair. His fingers combed through soft locks as she groaned, hooked on his taste and wanting more. Chloe mirrored his movements, moaning softly as she ran fingers through short dark hair. He shuddered by how wonderful such a light touch felt so right. He moved further in, his tongue seeking entrance. Their mouths quickly battled each other for dominance. He let her win. She tasted better than anything he ever had.  She moved back to sit up and he followed, his back curving to where his tilt was subtle. She didn’t notice as she was too occupied with his tongue in her mouth. She groaned, pulling that stupid shirt up and off him. He helped and they studied one another.

Woah. Why was he hiding this body with such an ugly sweater?

Nevermind, didn’t care. Michael’s head dipped down and kissed her neck and jawline. She whimpered as his kisses gradually moved to her breasts, sending shockwaves of pleasure down into her groin. As his hands further explored reaching down into her pants she groaned, hips rolling up against him as he felt and rubbed her folds with his middle finger. He could feel her getting wetter the longer he gave it attention. She tugged at her leggings and wriggled them off along with her shoes. Michael kissed her gorgeous supple lips once more as he explored her body. He continued teasing her core, loving all the sounds coming from her mouth against his lips. 

Michael moved his hand to undo his pants. She giggled and lifted her leg, wrapping around him as his cock was released of its confines with a soft sigh. Looking down her eyes widened and her body quivered.  _ Wholly shit _ . Another perk of being identical to his twin. Parallel with every detail.  She must have sensed his uncertainty as she sat up and cradled the back of his head pulling Michael into another kiss. "I take it you don't normally do this sort of thing either, huh?" 

His head shook with his chest still pounding. "Never." The room still spun and she giggled, guiding him onto his back. 

She paused to look at him. "Wait. As in never never?" 

"...Nope."

"Oh, my God.." She breathed and giggled. Michael winced, really not wanting to think about Him right now. "That's okay, that's totally fine, I haven't done anything since last year, I totally get it..." A year vs a billion was a bit of a difference, but okay. "I'm happy to start with you." He admitted. She kissed him again. Deeper now, as she felt closer to him.  Chloe took control and straddled his hips as all he could do was watch as she took him. His stomach had the most unusual flutter of anticipation moments before she aligned herself with his cock and slowly sank down taking him in. Michael let out a low groan as she whimpered softly as her body adjusted to his size. She stopped as her entrance met his base. Very filling.  


Michael never felt anything like this. So tight, so… Slick!

His breath was shallow and erratic as Chloe began to roll her hips riding on top. Her cheeks were flush and not because of the beer. His hands rested on her hips as he started getting the rhythm and thrusted up and got a moan as a result. He did it again and again, getting similar blissful results as young Chloe bounced and rolled on him. She was amazing. His head fell back into the couch as he got lost in her. 

His hands reached up and under her bra. She had only undressed half way, but in a way it made things all the more intimate. Pushing the bra up, Michael caressed her breasts massaging them gently at first, but as their movements grew in urgency losing himself within her, he began to squeeze. He sat partially up on his elbows to lift up her blouse. Chloe dipped down and he kissed a breast, exploring her incredibly soft skin before latching on with a sharp moan. Chloe moved into his mouth and whimpered, moving faster in excitement. The way he stimulated her hardened nubs sent shockwaves of pleasure down her groin. She squeaked and moaned as he let go, locking him in another deep kiss as he began thrusting upward hard. He groaned, catching on how to do this easy and rolled his hips up meeting her movements. It jarred her some, having not expecting him to get a little rough, but she loved it. 

Michael moaned louder and panted, all this stimulation all at once, he could sense he was on the verge. Too fast! Not yet!

He slowed down and resisted, painful as that was. Maybe if they changed positions they would last longer. Chloe must have sensed it too as she held on tight as he flipped them around with him on top. Wait.

"...Turn around?" He requested. 

Chloe did what he requested resting on her stomach. He positioned himself and plunged deep inside her a second time. She gripped the cushions of the couch as her body trembled. Michael let instinct take over, bucking in hard as their bodies clapped chaotically with him taking the lead. She cried out in pleasure, his size in combination of her tightness she could barely stand it as her core quaked. Michael clung to her shoulder using his good arm, gripping holding her in place by the hip with the other. It hurt, but in an oddly good way. 

Fuck, this position felt even  _ better _ .

Chloe's moans in ecstasy drove him crazy. As his cock pulled out her walls would squeeze in pressure, encouraging him back in. He growled and panted getting lost in carnal pleasure, pounding into her with his head painfully poking through deeper than anyone else she felt in his life. She clung to the couch as his chest rested on her back. This was rougher than she planned on. In the midst of everything she returned to herself with the alcohol wearing off. Thinking straighter Chloe started to wonder if she really had deflowered him.  The couch began to inch away from its original spot as he picked up the pace. Michael's gasped and groaned slowly as he quickly reached his tipping point again as their bodies moved in perfect sync a beautiful 30 seconds. She grasped the hand on her shoulder as his relentless pounding started hitting in just the right place as her body finally adjusted to Michael's size. His arm wrapped tightly around her lower waist keeping their bodies close. Fuck, he was hitting the sweet spot even better. Chloe turned her head around and kissed him as awkward the position was. He closed the gap further and kissed her between breaths. She gasped and buckled with a moan as her walls closed in around him as her head spun lost in her own climax as he bucked hard one, two, three.. Wait. 

WAIT. 

Chloe gasped returning back to the room once more. She came but she lost focus when she just remembered he didn't have a condom. Oblivious to her epiphany Michael moaned loudly as he erupted inside, filling her with his essence. His body seized and trembled as he slowly kept going just to ride out the feeling.

...Too late.

Her walls in involuntarily spammed taking all of him in as he twitched inside her, pumping more in, his movements much slower as he caught his breath. His body covered hers like a blanket before pulling out and collapsing in the nook of his couch. 

* * *

Chloe laid there on her stomach stunned with Michael's arm pinned beneath her.  Michael laid there grinning like an idiot as post-sex endorphins hit his system. She laid there with her back against him, legs still intertwined as she slowly retraced her steps. Chloe nipped her lower lip as she silently scorned herself. 

This happened sometimes when she got drunk: Spontaneous and horny. It seemed like the greatest idea at the time.

He was nice, shy, handsome, and with practice he could probably keep his partner from walking right the next day. Michael was great, but… There was no spark. She was forever marked under his 'first', but that's as special and grand as it got.  He was all there physically, like wow, but… Chloe couldn't put her finger on it. Something was missing. Something was off. She didn't expect passion or love from someone she just met. Maybe that was it, along with the fact he, the more sober one, didn't consider a fucking condom before letting her start.  
  
Michael's right arm looped lazily around her waist, pulling her into cuddle from behind.  


"How was it?" He checked sounding winded.

"It was good, uh.. Not how I thought it'd go but good..." She said with her tone a little higher as she tried thinking about how she needed to find an excuse to leave. Part of her wanted to stay here forever. Her legs felt like she just ran a mile. Chloe rested a hand over his as he nuzzled into her neck. "What should we do now?" He asked thoughtfully, tracing imaginary patterns over soft skin with the tip of his fingers. Chloe pressed her lips together and turned her head to look at him with uncertainty.  
  
"...Well, we can't stay here that's for sure." Chloe frowned.  


She removed his hand off her waist and carefully moved off the couch and on her feet. She staggered a moment with her legs wobbly. Michael's eyes flashed in surprise and amusement. He did that. Not Lucifer. He did. Chloe began to collect her boots and pants, groaning as she felt what Michael left behind trickle down. Not good. She was quiet as he slowly sat up and looked for his clothing as well. Michael could tell something was a little off. Had he been too rough? Was he that bad? Carefully putting his jeans back on he watched as she buttoned her top back on. "What's wrong?" He asked getting to the bottom of it. 

"Nothing, you were great. Really great." Her eyes went wide for emphasis as she slipped into her shoes. 

Michael was about to accept her dismissal before she spoke up again. "This was a mistake." Chloe finally said nervously making him look back at her with a hint of fear in his eyes. There it was. Azrael called it, he scared her and didn't even try. Michael stood there waiting for her to continue, holding his shirt rather than putting it on. "Look, you're a nice guy, but this is so not me hooking up with someone I just met, and..." Her voice shook. "It's also not me to be so fucking irresponsible." Chloe huffed as Michael's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Irresponsible?" He repeated as if he hadn't heard the word before.

She stared at him for the longest time. "Nevermind." She grumbled. Did this guy seriously need "the talk"? Her mother wouldn't shut up about it. Maybe that's why she did this, blow caution to the wind for once. Fuck it. Literally, because mommy told her not to. Chloe moved to pass him and he caught her hand. "Chloe?" He called to her and she whipped around ready to yank her hand away before looking up to see how devastated he looked. "...I'm sterile if that's what you're worried about. I should've started with that before." 

_He's so full of shit_ , she thought. 

"How would you know if you've never done it before me?"

"..A little while ago I thought I could make some money being a donor. Do a good deed, help a couple start a family. At least I found out that way before the day came I would want to start my own." He shrugged, lacing his fingers with hers. She allowed it as he sounded genuine. He looked down with a soft sigh. "I would never put you in a bad position. You're special." He said as she began to relax. Chloe leaned in and caressed Michael's cheek, kissing him one last time, lingering there before moving away and leaving him breathless. She believed what he said to him, but it didn't change the fact he didn't think to tell her first. Something about that she couldn't get past. He was absolutely indeed full of shit, but she probably would think the truth was too. 

"I'm going to go visit Rae Rae. It was a pleasure to meet you, Michael." She said softly, moving away and heading for the door.  


"...Same." Michael breathed as he was unsure how to take her.

* * *

Chloe was half way down the steps before Michael made his way out into the hallway. Her hair was messier than before and she had no way of fixing it. Michael looked down at her and wanted to say something to her before she left for good. He willed her to turn around, to look up to see him one last time. A wave. A silent goodbye, something. No, her mind was elsewhere. Time to leave. On her flip phone she called for a taxi. She waited for it outside. The party was still going on strong out in the distance and she had butterflies in her stomach. Less people stood out where she sat on the concrete stone wall. Cars occasionally drove past. She started to feel better. Smiling even. She really had grown up, randomly hooking up with a guy, at a party, probably 10 years her senior. Young Chloe doubted she'd see him again unless Rae Rae brought him along like at a Christmas party. Even then, that was a one time deal. She was done with acting, done with being spontaneous. She dodged a bullet killing two birds with one stone. The hunt was on for a more fulfilling stable career.

"Chloe?" Rae Rae turned the corner surprised to see her there. "Hey, I was on my way to go see you and your mom." Chloe said in concern. Rae Rae paused in confusion before realizing this had to be something Michael made up. "Oh, yeah -- Mom accidentally shoved a Dorito up her nose! Craziest thing." She laughed.  
  
"That's insane!" Chloe giggled. "I'm glad she's okay, though."

"Did Michael come to greet you?" Rae Rae asked, turning her head every direction. "Yeah, he did." Chloe grinned, nipping her lip bashfully. Rae Rae huffed looking back over to the house. "Why are you out here? Did he ditch you?" She frowned looking to her friend.

"No, I left. I called a cab to go see you guys in the hospital."

Michael had to come up with something that would fall apart the instant she investigated. What a genius. Rae Rae noticed something was different. Chloe's hair and the way she smiled, she seemed drunk. She tilted her head curiously trying to figure out what it was. "Did you two drink anything?" "Yep! But it's worn off, now. I didn't drive here so." She shrugged.

"Then why.." Oh. Life and Death weren't too different, and she suddenly wanted to watch over to make sure neither occurred. She cleared her throat, hiding in her anger. "Let's go back to your place. Slumber party?"

"Yes!" Chloe's arms shot up in the air.  
  
The cab pulled over just as her arms went down. She and Rae Rae hopped in and adjusted the destination on the way out.

* * *

His job was done. Azrael was back with Chloe and they were leaving the party. He was able to see through the balcony. With nothing keeping him there, Michael made his way through the cheerful wave of people to get out of it. As he neared the front door, he heard a very familiar laugh. Turning his head he saw him. Lucifer was doing jello shots with a few blonde and brunette models. One arm on each waist, he had multiple partners that desired more from him than just flirty conversation. He whispered sweet nothings in the blonde one's ear. She shuddered and leaned in closer. Michael's stomach churned and he moved faster. His brother was happy and having fun now, but he got something he wouldn't for at least another 15 years. 

Making his leave, Michael left the house in a rush. He moved into a dark corner and near the old tool shed where he stood earlier. If Lucifer saw him...

"Brother!" Lucifer called out right behind him.

Shit.

He sighed heavily with his shoulders hunched upward. "...Lucifer." He grumbled in acknowledgement as Lucifer walked up swiftly and patted him once hard on his mid back.

Ow.

"This is quite a surprise seeing you here. Didn't think I'd ever find you mingling with humans, especially at a party." Lucifer teased as Michael turned to finally look at him in great discomfort and annoyance. "It wasn't my idea. My job is done, now I'm to leave." Michael spoke through his teeth. "Why, did Dad send you to keep tabs on me?" Lucifer's eyes rolled. "Every bloody time."

"No, Lucifer, it was a different matter entirely. Believe it or not, Father's world does not revolve around you."

"It doesn't, but it's so good to me." He grinned before it slowly died. "Something's different about you, last I saw you."

"Well, it has been a few millennia. It'd be alarming if nothing changed." Michael noted.

Lucifer took a step closer. "...You've been here a little while, did you have something drink? Why would Dad send you out here just to drink?"

"...I was tasked to watch over someone and they gave me a beer, I had to play the part." Not a complete lie.

"What human is so important, Dad had you do that?" Lucifer scoffed. It was near insulting. He pulled out a carton of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. When something irked him, he found these things sometimes helped. Almost. He lit it up and took a drag. He would punch Michael in his handsome face, but he didn't feel like causing a scene. This house was too pretty to split concrete on.

"None of your business. _Angel_ business. You forsook your title long ago, you aren't privy to that information." Michael hissed.

Lucifer paused and grinned, blowing smoke in Michael's face. "Eat shit, Michael." He said coldly.

Michael whipped his head around, cheeks turning red as his heart was beating out of his eardrums. He felt like he had gotten away with something, but on the verge of getting caught. This was too close a call for comfort. At the same time, holy shit what a thrill. "...I'm leaving now."

"Give Dad my best! When I mean my best, I mean create a special Birdie for him, will you?"

Michael unfurled his wings and flew up before saying anything else.

Lucifer sighed, watching his brother fly up and away.

"...What the hell was that about?" He sighed, turning back into the house.

_Who knows._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. xD


End file.
